Unsung
by Acerbond
Summary: A BB romance / friendship fic. Brennan's well hidden sentimental side came out for a visit - what happened? Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after 'Santa in the Slush' which I only know about via the net (so I apologize for any inaccuracies) because they're showing re-runs of S1 here! We've had S2 but not even a sniff of when S3 starts. Sigh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any of the affiliated names, situations and places depicted below. The idea is mine only. The song is by Tina Arena, from the Album **_**In Deep**_

* * *

She gazed out over the Jeffersonian gardens from the upper boardwalk. Temperance had a what she called a lack of inspiration, she preferred that than the usual moniker of 'writers block'. There had been no new cases from Booth for over a week. Zack was identifying what seemed like scores of skeletons from Limbo. Angela was tinkering with a fault in the Angelator - which she called a 'bug' just to infuriate Hodgins; who was working on an article for a forensics journal. Brennan was trying to work on her latest novel, the publisher's assistant had been on the phone twice a day looking for the update that was due in two days.

But still Tempe was having issues. In the midst of a 'inspiration break' three days before she had reached a verdict as to why her lack of motivation was so stubbornly present but she had yet to allow herself to honestly admit it. She sighed, got her cell out of her pocket and pressed speed dial number 2.

_He_ answered – the source of all of her distraction. And after about half a ring, she had hoped for a little more time.

'Booth'

'Booth it's Bren… ah… Bones'

'Yeah figured that, since I have caller ID and all' warmth infused his voice and she could almost see him grinning at her ineptitude.

Grinning, she said 'I wasn't sure you had ample time to check it, you answered so fast'

'That and you have your own ringtone' he responded, chuckling.

'I do? Really? Wow – I've never had a ringtone before. What is it?' She asked

He laughed openly at her amazement 'Guess'

'Ahh, umm, I don't know' suddenly inspiration struck and she decided to be a little cryptic 'Booth – what's my temperature?'

'What? How on earth would I know _that_? Uh, normal 98.6?'

'Nope – 103' she heard a pause and then the wonderful sound of a full blown Booth belly laugh.

'So you figured it out then. Darn, I always forget your alarmingly steep learning curve' he feigned resignation 'so what's my ringtone on your phone?'

'Oh, I don't know – Angela set it up. I suppose it is yours though, it never rings the same way for anyone else'

'Bones, why you calling me?'

She responded quietly 'I missed you'

'How about dinner at Wong Foo's tonight?' he asked 'and I'll let you see me, so no more missing me!'

'Booth – don't make me regret calling you'

'Never Bones, I've missed you too. I'll pick you up from the lab at 6, ok?'

'Sure, see you then.' She smiled happily.

Unbeknownst to Brennan, Angela was standing very quietly behind her and had heard every word. She smiled, her friend was really beginning to let her guard down and show some feelings. It had all come about after Christmas and being able to spend it with her family, although Angela's spidey sense really thought that there was a Booth related reason as well, but so far surreptitious questioning had revealed nothing.

Angela took out her own cell and quickly texted Booth on her way back downstairs.

:B, check her ringtone for you tonight. Not set by me, all her. She knows the song. She changed it at Christmas A:

Later sitting in Wong Foo's Booth remembered Angela's message and pinched Brennan's phone from her bag, quickly opened the contacts list and found his ringtone listing. On an indrawn breath he read

_S. Booth, assigned tone – "Unsung Hero" 25/12/07_

* * *

**I know that it's OOC but I like to think that even Brennan has a closet romantic girly side. Please review - all opinions appreciated – I need to learn!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to: OBMcKenzie, CSI-4077, TemperTemper, CheeseBK, Ponys, DBFan2005, Zucht, hmfrongillo and dr.tempe bones for their reviews and encouragement. I am trying to follow on from the original oneshot on the advice of a wonderful reviewer, I hope it works. If it has spoiled Unsung, please just let me know and I'll delete it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any of the affiliated names, situations or places depicted below. The idea is mine only.**

* * *

Booth's head was reeling – maybe Bones did feel about him the way he felt about her. He knew the song and the lyrics to it; but what did it mean to her? But then again what else was that particular ring tone meant to mean? Especially it was her ring tone for him and most importantly Angela _didn't_ set it. All of a sudden he realized that Tempe was talking to him. 

'…the anthropological interpretation of that scene at the bar really was an alpha-male protecting his chosen female against an unwanted source of attention. Somewhat like the male Lion for his Lioness' _or you for me_ she thought.

'Mmm…yeah, maybe' _Where did that little tirade spring from? Jeez, I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that Bones may actually __**like**__ me and she's rambling again._

'Booth – are you alright, because usually you don't just sit there when a female is getting attention from an unwanted admirer. Usually you step in when it is obvious that she doesn't like the situation'

He was on full alert this time; he had stopped thinking **about** Brennan and had listened **to** Brennan.

'Who? What? Where?' he jumped up and started towards the bar. Anyone watching would have thought that it was her getting the unwanted attention. It was one of the things about Booth that Temperance had admitted to herself on an 'inspiration-break' the other day that she lov...liked a lot about him. His willingness to stand up for the underdog, his commitment to justice and all that came along with it. It wasn't the cosmic balance sheet either, it was just that Seeley Booth was a good man.

'They're gone Booth, her _boyfriend_ came back from the bathroom. What is wrong with you tonight? You're (she paused trying to think of the words that she heard Angela use earlier that day) zoning out'

He laughed at the hopeful look on her face at the new and unfamiliar words.

'Got it in one Bones. Who taught you that one?'

'Angela'

He chuckled and he thought that he would thank her the next day for helping his Bones out with the pop culture references that he was trying to teach her.

_Whoa there Seel, MY Bones – when did it get to that point? You always knew you liked her but more than that, for sure that used to freak you out. When did that change? The day you met her, the other side of his brain supplied, you've been in denial ever since. SHUT UP BRAIN, he thought. Can't you keep out of this._

Brennan sat there watching him and the emotions flying over his face. He was one person that she had learnt to read over the three years of their partnership. Since the mistletoe kiss, she had found it much easier. It concerned her that she had not only been thinking of him as her friend and partner but that she had started thinking of him in very unpartnerly ways too. In fact she had been losing sleep over the situation steadily since Christmas.

All of a sudden she realized that all she needed to do was to repeat the experiment, using the mistletoe kiss as the control. If she kissed him again and felt nothing she get over the whole thing, stop wondering and finally get at least four solid hours of sleep. Even if they were on the couch in her office.

'_Yes'_ she thought _'that is perfectly logical. The hypothesis is clear and concise and I'm likely to resolve the proposed hypothesis from repeating the experiment, although a completely conclusive answer really should be read into the result of two repeats and the control... I'll just have to make do with one. I'm sure that if I explain it to him he'll agree. But how do I explain it to him? He had enough trouble with kissing me last time, even though it was Caroline…well I didn't really give him a chance to say no did I? Maybe he _wanted_ to kiss me…Ohh…'_

The man in question looked over at her staring unfocused at Sid's wall and made a split second decision.

He leaned over and gently kissed her.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think - I need to learn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay in posting this - real life got in the way! It's peak wedding and event season down under and as a planner it's rather hectic. **

**This is set about six months after the first two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: as before - I don't own them, if I did we would have S3 down here already!**

* * *

Temperance looked out the window, putting down the skull in her hand and silently enjoying the beauty of the Jeffersonian Gardens. Booth was there; crouching down to be eye level with a child and pointing to the fountain in the courtyard. The child nodded and took off at a run towards the cascading water. She saw him call out a warning, and she smiled. He looked up, saw her in the window and raised his hand in a wave, she returned the gesture.

A wave of love washed over her and she realized once again how lucky she was to have him, an intelligent, determined, caring, stubborn, pig-headed, at times seemingly insufferably arrogant, but ultimately beautiful man. She admired his bone structure from afar and knew that even without being able to look at his face she would recognize him.

He couldn't be easily read. Understandably he was guarded, but to her, his eyes conveyed all she needed to know. Every morning when she looked into them, her first thought was 'He loves me'. It shone clearly, and it was reflected back at him from hers. A clear understanding went between the blue and brown.

She picked up the skull again and sighed happily – she loved him, he loved her, he accepted all her faults and she his. They were happy.

* * *

**Thank you to all the reviewers: laudeaell5, dr.tempe bones, CheeseBK, beaglelvr93, TemperTemper and hmfrongillo.**

**Here endeth my first story - please tell me what you thought - I need to learn!**


End file.
